A Cajun Style Christmas
by Roguishly
Summary: Definately a Cajun Style Christmas, but I added some MUC's from a Fanfic me and my Friend Kitty Pryde are working on. This is dedicated to her. MERRY XMAS!


**A Cajun Style Christmas**

Remy had stayed up into the late hours of the night wrapping. For the family had extended since July. Rogue was pregnant with his daughter; their son Darien was engaged to Kitty Pryde, and they had already had two sons… Twins. Their names were Dante and Devin… Which kept Remy rightly on his toes. There was still so much to do… He was tempted to rouse his twenty-five-year-old son. Who dawned white shoulder length hair, like his mother; and his father's kindling hues, charming smile, and cunning wit which, had been inherited by both Rogue and Remy.

He finally found he couldn't take it anymore.

"Darien, get up. Yo've gottuh help meh wit' dis' wrappin'. Yer's are done tho'."

"Dere bettuh beh coffee ol' man, I don' work in' de' late hours fer' free."

"Yo' kiddin' meh? 'Course, dere's _coffee_! I bin' wired since one, an' s' alreadeh five t' fo'."

"A'ight, moi's up." He curled himself into his black comforter, his eyes still dawning the typical liner, which was a little smudged from sleep.

"Why yo' not sleepin' wit' Kitty anyhow?"

"De kids wanted meh t' stop Santa fer' em' Devin fo'got sumthin on 'is list. Wanted meh t' make sure Santa knew."

Remy looked to the heap of gifts. "Don' think he fo'got no one."

"What's _dis' anyway_?" Remy said, holding up a copy of _Socom_ _II_ for X-Box, which were Kitty and his preferred system. The little ones were still having a little trouble with all the triggers and such.

"_Socom Navy Seals_." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Devin, Dante and I are hooked. Figuahed I should get de next one since my paychecks here have been so meager; moi couldn't get it b'fo'hand. Kitty goes a lil' trigguh happy, but dats okay."

Remy smiled setting it down on top of everything else.

"How much did yo' spend on all o' dis son?"

"Shit, two-thousand easy. Bit' mo' if yo' count de' car I got Kitty."

"You got her a _car_?"

"Engagement Present." He shrugged it off as nothing, pouring his coffee into a mug.

"You already have a friggin _SUV _what'd yo' need anuddah car fo'?"

"Hey, girls need mo' den' jus' an SUV."

Remy made a whipping sound. "Yo' _whipped boy_."

"Am not. We just needed a car that well… Didn't have car seats and toys every-friggin-where."

"What'd yo' get 'er anyway?"

"68' Ford Torino Fastback, Red, fully restored."

"You got her a _rock wit' all dis' too_?" He asked flabbergasted.

Darien nodded.

"Damn."

"S' nuthin' I'm happy if she's happy."

"Mmhmm." Remy arched his brow as he said this, and they both settled down and started fervently wrapping.

They were done in the nick of time, Kitty had creeped into the Rec Room to see presents piled high beneath the tree… Or more… _Around it_…

Kitty smiled in her silk dragon PJ's and fuzzy slippers.

"Morning sweetheart."

Darien smiled, as his dad slept leaning sideways on the couch.

"How long have you two been up?" She queried her brow furrowing worriedly.

"He's bin' at it all nigh' I've bin' up wit' em' since two."

"Getting everythin' settled mon amour."

"Mmhmm. And why didn't you wake me? I could've helped."

"Moi was still chummin' wit' Santa an' 'is Reindeer didn' wanna spoil de' magic."

Kitty arched her brow.

Darien pulled something with a _jingle _from his pocket. Standing up putting it in her hands.

"Keys… Why are you…?"

"Go look."

She smiled mischievously. Running out the door, grabbing Darien's hand.

"YOU GOT ME A CAR!" She squealed happily running out to look.

"Darien-how did you-?" "I don't care how you did it! THANK YOU!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"C'mon, lets get inside… We can look later." She said catching glances at it to make sure it wouldn't disappear.

Remy was snoring fully when they entered, Rogue came carefully down the steps. She was honestly _huge_ with that stomach of hers and smallish frame.

A few hours later followed Devin and Dante. Ready to rip open gifts. Along with everyone else, Syrin, Jubilee, Logan, Colossus, Scott, Storm, Jean, Logan, even the Professor came.

Everyone was ready, holding a gift in their hands, and commenced to tearing at their Santa, snowman, and Elf enclosed gifts.

Once everyone was settled, Devin and Dante were at the X-Box playing Socom.

"You did a good job sugah." Rogue told Remy while they drank their coffee watching the parades. "Sorreh ah couldn't help yah."

"S' okay mon amour. Yo' bin' due any day now non?" He rubbed her stomach smiling at her.

"Mmhm." She smiled as she felt the little one inside her kick.

Kitty and Darien were cuddled together, tangled in each other's arms, sneaking in an occasional kiss or two. The fire crackling merrily in the fireplace while Jean and Scott got ready to go out into the snow, and Logan and the Professor played Backgammon. Jubilee and Syrin were looking and comparing each other's CD's. And Colossus picked at his new box guitar.

And in all of this serenity, Remy wrapped his arm around Rogue. Knowing he couldn't be happier… With his family and friends… Something he was never sure he would _truly have_. But it was definitely the perfect _Cajun Style Christmas_.

Merry Christmas To Everyone at fanfiction! Especially whom this is dedicated to is as dear to me as a sister. Merry Christmas Katya! ;)

3/Rogue-LC-


End file.
